Building automation systems (BAS) are often used to help control certain systems of a building, such as HVAC, lighting, security, and other systems of a building. In many applications, information and/or parameters related to the building systems are displayed to the users of the building via one or more wall modules located at different locations and/or zones within the building. The information and/or parameters that are to be sensed, displayed, manipulated and/or controlled via any particular wall module may vary depending on, for example, the particular building system(s) to be controlled, the particular installation, the location of the wall module within the building, etc. To accommodate this variety, different wall module configurations are often produced and stocked. However, designing, building and stocking a wide variety of wall modules can be expensive and inefficient.